1. Field
The following description relates to an optical disc drive and a method of driving the optical disc drive, and more particularly, to a multi-functional optical disc drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical disc drives (ODDs) read data from optical discs, such as compact discs (CDs), digital versatile discs (DVDs), Blu-ray discs (BDs), and the like, to reproduce and/or write the data. ODDs are generally connected to or included in devices such as desktop personal computers (PCs), notebook PCs, and the like. ODDs are also used in various audio/video (AV) devices, such as DVD players, Blu-ray players, game consoles, and the like.
Typically, an ODD uses the same configuration to reproduced or write data by extracting data written in optical discs which is the same regardless of the type of device in which the ODD is installed. However, because a configuration of the ODD for processing signals extracted from an optical disc drive or processing signals for writing data varies according to a device, an individual optical disc drive is provided for each respective device. Thus, even though the same configuration of an optical disc drive is used in desktop PCs, notebook PCs, and various AV devices regardless of a type of device to be used, an individual optical disc drive is provided for each device.